This invention pertains to tool bars of a type commonly used in agriculture to carry fertilizer injectors, mulching devices and the like. This type of device is commonly used behind some other implement such as a disc harrow, tandem disc or other implement.
When the ordinary tool bar is individually carried on its own wheels behind another implement, as most are, the turning radius of the whole device becomes inordinately large, creating problems in turning and covering a strip of ground adjacent to the just completed strip. Also, in certain close areas such as may be encountered on contour farmed areas, it may be desirable to move the entire assembly in a reverse direction. By my invention I make such operation possible. I do this by providing fully castering wheels and a hitching means which may be either close coupled and relatively rigid, or released to freely follow the pulling device.